Crisis Committee
The Crisis Committee is a cross-party group formed of 1 representative from each party, the Speaker, the Deputy Speaker and the Foreign Secretary. The committee's aim is to create hypothetical crises that the Government has to respond to. To date, it has created six crises. History The Crisis Committee was created by PetrosAC with the help of and seconded by That Bearded Man amongst several other MPs. The Crisis Committee was formally announced by then-Speaker Birchington. In January 2016, the new Speaker, RayApparently, decided the Crisis Committee would work better if it had a Chair in charge. That Bearded Man triumphed in the chairship election to become the first ever Crisis Committee Chair. In August 2016, DMcGovern replaced That Bearded Man as Crisis Committe Chair. Just weeks into his tenure, DMcGovern survived a Vote of No Confidence. In December 2016, DMcGovern resigned as Chair and ____ was elected as his replacement. A few members in the House are opposed to the Crisis Committee and would like to see it shut down. In the 23rd Parliamentary Term, Nigel Farage MEP proposed two amendments to shut down the Committee but both failed. He even joined the Comittee in the hope of destroying it from the inside. At the beginning of the 24th Parliamentary Term, Nigel attempted to close down the Committee without amending the Constitution. Chairs There have been 2 Chairs of the Crisis Committee to date: Members This is the current make-up of the committee: Crises These are summaries of the crises which were put forward to the Government: *'Crisis 01 - Flooding in Maidenhead'. A severe flood hit Maidenhead. The storm drain was operating at maximum capacity, sewers were overflowing and the emergency services were on strike. Short-term effects of the flood were: submerged railways, collapsed buildings (including schools and hospitals), outbreaks of disease, several people killed and hundreds of people missing. *[https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=3815561 Crisis 02]' -' Cabinet Meeting Hostage. British Muslims dressed as security guards held the Cabinet hostage at 10 Downing Street. They were shouting 'God is great' and threatening to shoot a Minister every half an hour unless their demands were met. Their demands were for: air strikes to end completely, millions of pounds of compensation for Middle-eastern Muslims, and aspects of Sharia Law to be implemented in the UK. After a few hours, the Prime Minister's advisor was shot dead, the Secretary of State for Defence was shot in the arm, and the police were struggling to enter the building. *'Crisis 03 - Acinetobacter Baumanni in Royal Victoria Hospital, Belfast'. A patient at Royal Victoria Hospital was diagnosed with Acinetobacter Baumanni, a highly dangerous antibiotic resistant infection. The hospital manager required the Government's advice on how to co-ordinate a response. The manager stated that the patient had been put in isolation but he could have infected 10 other patients at the hospital. The manager asked the Government whether the patient should be re-located to London and also whether he should give the patient a dose of the unaffected antibiotic Meropenem. *'Crisis 04 - Unrest in Northern Ireland'. The Belfast City Hall Flag protests and the rumour that the Provisionals were still active caused hass hysteria in the loyalist community, leading to the rise of dissident terror groups. *'Crisis 05 - Terror Attack at Canary Wharf'. In the morning rush hour, a lorry pulled up outside 8 Canada Square, Canary Wharf, and masked men armed with machine guns stormed into the building whilst shouting 'Allahu Akbar!' Special forces arrived to discover that the terrorists had seized control of the building, threatening to kill hundreds of hostages if anyone entered the building. In another part of London, a lorry was mowing down as many pedestrians as it could before it stopped outside 10 Downing Street and exploded, killing many, half-destroying the building and rupturing the the Prime Minister's rectum. The Shard exploded and ten hostages were shot in Canary Wharf. *'Crisis 06 - Cabinet Capture'. A Cabinet meeting was taking place when thrity armed men ran in. The Secretary of State for Health fainted in shock. The man in charge announced that they were 'The Gang'. He said that they had killed the policemen outside and told the Cabinet that they would have to obey the men if they wanted to live. Mr. Whiskers, the Chief Mouser, was stabbed to death. The Gang do have a streak of kindness about them however as they allow the Secretary of State for the Environment, Food and Rural Affairs to cancel his dentist appointment. The Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport, who was on paternity leave, heard about the news and travelled to his department to decide what should happen next. The Gang wanted £900 billion in return for the safe return of the Cabinet. A grenade was hurled into the department and the Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport just managed to escape in time. *'Crisis 07 - Falklands Recapture'. The Foreign Secretary alerted the Prime Minister that the Falkland Islands had been taken back by Argentina. The Argentinian Government released a statement which said that there was no need for bloodshed and that they would pay the British Government 20 million pesos in compensation. The Foreign Secretary was not convinced that the British could remove the Argentinians swiftly and successfully. *'Crisis 08 - Brexit Agricultural Unrest'. Following Britain's vote to leave the European Union, farmers realised that they would no longer be able to receive subsidies from the EU's Common Agricultural Policy. The uncertainty over the future of the British farming industry led to a NFU protest in London where over 15,000 farmers were causing major disruption. Category:MHoC